PWP
by Radio-Masochism
Summary: A little fic. full of lemons and anything else I feel like putting in, If you don't like yaoi then don't read if you don't like lemons then don't read, it's that simple.


Title: P.W.P.

Author: Koneko Kuro

Rating: R

Summary: A lot of little yaoi lemons all in one story, what's not to like?

Note: Well I thought I'd try my hand at lemons, this is my first. I think I did okay…I think it rambles on a bit though. But yes, this fic is going to have several chapters, all contain lemons and will be with different pairings, I am open to suggestions since the weirder the pairing, the better in my opinion, but normal pairings like yami/hikari are welcome, so suggest away if you wish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am poor.

* * *

Chapter 1

Seto X Bakura

"Shit!" Bakura winced as the glass he had been holding smashed on the linoleum floor. Maybe that last bit of whiskey had been a bit too much. "Kaiba's rich 'nough, he can g-get sss'more." He drunkenly informed the empty kitchen as he neglected to get another glass and took a swig from the bottle instead. He staggered towards the hallway and hit his shoulder on the door frame. "Fuck out mmmn…fuckin' way."

"Bakura, what are you doing?" An accented voice rang out down the hall making the tomb robber turn sharply to face the tanned blonde, though he didn't quite get to face the other as he over balanced mid-turn and just fell to the floor. Marik laughed and walked down the hallway to take the amazingly still upright bottle of whiskey from the comatose thief. "You know you have a problem when you fall yet don't spill a drop of the drink." Marik told the unconscious yami before sweeping down the hall, through the unused ballroom and out into the large dark gardens of the Kaiba mansion.

"Is Ryou wearing a stripy shirt?" Yugi asked the circle of friends seated on the grass.

"YES!" Ryou shouted, filling a shot glass with vodka and knocking it back, the rest of the group following suit. At that point, Joey fell backwards unconscious.

"Take his clothes!" Malik shouted and joined Tristan in removing Joey's pants before staggering to his feet and attempting to throw the garment into the fountain only to follow them into the water.

Seto Kaiba sighed and went to get the Egyptian hikari out of the fountain for the third time that night. The party wasn't going to plan, he had thought the group adult enough to handle a little alcohol but judging by the fact he had Bakura unconscious in his hallway, Yami hitting on his garden statues and the rest playing a drinking game they didn't understand the rules of, he guessed he was wrong. He was just glad Mokuba was away on a trip.

"Kaiba!" Seto turned to see the darker half of the person he was dragging across the lawn. He let go of Malik's arm, who promptly fell to the ground, and looked at the yami properly. "I think you should m- or rather get one of your lackeys to move Bakura."

"What makes you think that?" Seto asked coldly.

"Well judging by the fact he's practically eating your carpet…" Seto narrowed his eyes and headed indoors. Upon entering the hallway, he paused, looking down at the spirit currently lying face down on the floor. He exhaled loudly and bent to turn the Egyptian over. Bakura was too far gone and just rolled with the movement. Seto lifted him up bridal style and was surprised at how light the Egyptian was.

Seto backed into and opened a door on the second floor of his mansion, a lavish guest room, and placed the thief down on the bed. He then proceeded to close the curtains to block out the flood lighting he had had set up so he could keep an eye on hi guests in the dark. Though the light was so bright it still dimly shone through the thin material.

Oh well, he thought, it's not like the tomb robber is going to notice. Just then, a movement behind him caught his attention, he turned sharply to find said tomb robber standing in front of him. He hadn't even heard him move. The thief rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and yawned before looking up at Seto and smirking.

"Hello there rich bitch."

"You can use this room tonight." Seto said stiffly, saying the first thing that came into his head so he could release the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. The tomb robber took a step forward so he was standing so close to Seto that he could feel he CEO's breath on his face. He had to squint through the faint haze the alcohol induced coma had left behind to see Seto's face, an the lights behind the CEO made it harder still as it silhouetted the mans figure.

It was then Bakura noticed how perfectly proportioned the man before him actually was. He was just the right amount of skinny, and just the right height for the tomb robber, about half a head taller than himself. The black of the turtle neck sweater he wore oddly suiting his pale skin, and the white trench coat helped balance it all out. Bakura's eyes flitted down to see tight fitted black pants which clung to lithe yet muscular looking legs.

The thief found himself wanting to see just how perfect the CEO looked without his clothes on.

"Why don't you take off your coat? It is warm in here." Seto looked at the thief with one eyebrow raised, and could smell the alcohol on his breath still.

"No thank you." He replied and narrowed his eyes as Bakura slowly walked around to stand behind him, a smirk on his lips.

"I insist." He said, gently grabbing hold of the collar and pulling it off the CEO's shoulders. Seto let him do it, wanting to see the thief's drunken intentions. He had never understood why but this yami above the other two intrigued him the most. He had always thought the albino interesting to look at. His skin was flawless and pale and held no marks, his hair was pure white and had always made the CEO want to bury his hands in it. The thief would always wear loose fitting jeans and t-shirt which would drive the imagination wild when it thought about what was beneath them, well Seto's imagination anyway. And he had feeling, a secret hope, that if he let the tomb robber continue his drunken antics he would finally get to see the body he had always thought about.

Bakura dropped the trench coat on the floor to see if this annoyed the CEO, but Seto kept his blue eyes locked on his own red ones. He stepped forward again, effectively closing the gap between them and reached up to touch Seto's shoulder. He pinched the black fabric of the sweater between his finger and thumb and looked back up into Seto's face.

"I want you to take this off."

"Why?" Seto inquired, struggling not to smirk.

"Because, I don't like it." As though to prove his point he pulled it and then let go so it snapped back into form like a second skin on Seto's shoulder.

Seto did as he was told and pulled the sweater over his head, also dropping it to the floor beside him. He smirked as he noticed Bakura stare at his bare chest before smirking himself and then bringing a hand up to toy with the button on the CEO's pants.

"I want you to take these off also."

"Why, do you not like them either?"

"Oh no, I like them," This was actually true, he liked the way they hardly left anything to the imagination, "I just think they would look better on the floor."

Seto decided he didn't like the idea of only him shedding clothes, so he looked the tomb robber up and down and said,

"I think the same goes for your clothes."

Bakura bowed his head and began to remove his shirt. Once it was discarded, he undid the button on his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. He stopped here and looked back at Seto. He smirked at the look of lust on the others face.

"Fine." Seto whispered, moving and closing the gap fully so their bare chests were now pressed together, he shivered when he felt how deathly cold the spirits flesh was. He wrapped his arms around thief's body and moved both hands down his back and under the loosened waistband of his jeans, he then brought them back up slightly, loving the way that the skin felt under his finger tips. Smooth like porcelain. He felt Bakura's stomach muscles tighten at the touch. Seto smirked again as he pushed the jeans down over the thief's hips and let them drop to the floor, where the tomb robber stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

Seto looked down at Bakura who stared hazily back. Something the brunettes mind clicked. He shouldn't be doing this, he was taking advantage of a drunk person. He could get into big trouble for this, what if one of the others walked in and saw the-

Seto's thoughts were abruptly cut off as his lips wee caught in a fiery kiss. Every nerve and vein in his body felt as though electricity was pumping through them. When he broke away for air he noticed his pants were suddenly around his ankles, along with his boxers.

"When did you do that?"

"Just then, I'm good with slight of hand…amongst other things." The suggestive tone to Bakura's voice immediately pulled Seto's attention away from his pants. He slid his fingers under the waistband of Bakura's boxers and pushed them down, taking care to keep his hand in contact with the icy flesh all the way down to the ground. Again Bakura stepped out of his clothing and then walked over to the bed, turned and sat on the edge, giving Seto a sexy smile.

The brunette smiled back and followed him, stooping and kneeling before the tomb robber and parting his thighs. He moved forwards on his knees and dragged a hand up a ghostly pale thigh, making the muscles beneath his hand contract. Seto braced a palm to Bakura's chest and pushed him back so he was lying down.

"Wait, why do you get to be seme?"

"Because you're drunk."

"So wha-" Bakura gasped as Seto slid a finger inside him. The CEO smirked and added another finger causing the thief to arch his back a little.

"Okay, you get to be seme." Bakura said slightly breathless.

"Well I wasn't going to cave in." Seto laughed drawing his fingers out slowly then plunging them back in, making the tomb robber give out a strangled cry.

"That was unfair." He choked out.

"Like you care." Seto snorted, repeating the action. Bakura arched his back more and gasped many curses in Egyptian. Seto smirked and did it again, just to hear that beautiful language.

"For fucks sake, stop being such a pussy, just do it!" Bakura shouted after Seto did it a few more times.

"Alright, fucking impatient bastard." Seto removed his fingers in a quick fluid motion before lining himself up and pushing into the thief. Bakura uttered more Egyptian curses and arched his back more still. Without giving him time to adjust, Seto pulled out and pushed back in quickly.

"Holy fucking RA!" Bakura yelled gripping the bed sheets either side of him.

"Language." Seto reprimanded, only a little out of breath.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me." Bakura panted. Seto did what was being asked of him. He set a pace, though not too quick that was for later. He thrust into Bakura hard, making the thief cry out on every thrust. He enjoyed making him scream.

Bakura was close; he could feel it, any minute now he was going to implode. Seto decided that now would be a good time to change the way he was doing things. He put both hands under Bakura's back and lifted him, so he was sitting up. He then moved the thief's thighs up a bit and Bakura understood the CEO wanted him to wrap his legs around his waist. He complied then made a small noise when Seto stood up and carried him over to the bedroom wall. Seto then began thrusting into him again slowly making him moan, his libido shot to pieces. Seto steadily hastened his pace until he felt Bakura about ready to come again. He held Bakura tightly and moved to the centre of the room, where he sank to the floor, placing Bakura down on his back, then shifted the tomb robbers legs from his waist to on his shoulders. He leant forward and braced his palms on the floor either side of Bakura's head. He slowly began to move in and out again, the constant eye contact blowing their minds apart.

"What the fuck-ah!-are you f-fucking doing to me?" Bakura panted between moans.

"You'll thank me for it in the end." Seto panted, smirking.

"I don't know about that, I'm about ready to kill you if you don't-" He cut himself off with a loud cry as Seto slammed himself into him.

Seto knew he was close but Bakura was closer so he quickened his pace until Bakura arched his back again, throwing his head back and screaming like the beast he was, the orgasm being the most intense he had ever experienced.

The brunette gave a moan before he too came, curling his fingers under and gritting his teeth. He panted and lowered himself carefully onto Bakura's sweaty yet still oddly icy chest, the tomb robber wrapping his arms around him and smirking at the sounds of their harsh breathing.

After a while Seto got some strength back to get up and drag the thief over to the bed, where they lay for a long while, getting their breath back. Seto looked over to Bakura to see him asleep. He reached over to brush powder snow locks from the tomb robbers beautiful face.

Well, he thought, maybe the party wasn't a total loss after all.

THE END

* * *

WOoT I actually finished something! I can never finish a fic. I seem to have big issues with commitment to sitting down and actually writing something.

Well now you've read it you may as well review, so please do so! Tell me what you really thought of if, if you wish to flame go ahead but they will be laughed at then laughed at some more!

If you want to see any other pairings then let me know in a review or an email, the address is on my profile, the next one is gonna be Marik and Malik I think. Could take me a while though…I'm so lazy.


End file.
